Madrugada
by AndromedaAino
Summary: O que acontece quando um playboy bilionário e um deus da travessura entediados se encontram? Frostiron. Slash NC-17 Lemon Hardcore Você-Foi-Avisado. Talvez um pouco ooc, but who cares?


**Avisos:** Co-escrita pela **Gabi SPN**! Sem spoilers.

**Par:** Frostiron (Loki Laufeyson / Tony Stark)

**Classificação:** M (slash lemon hardcore, você-foi-avisado!)

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, nenhum dos dois é meu... (Ainda!)

**Nota das Autoras:** Esta é a primeira fic de Vingadores das duas (e a primeira do Marvel Movieverse da Aino). Nasceu de um RP madrugada adentro (Aino as Stark & Gabi as Loki), então não é a melhor coisa do mundo e... Plot? What Plot? Provavelmente é a coisa mais porn que já escrevemos até hoje e não garantimos nada muito in-character. Mas divirta-se por sua própria conta e risco. ;p

**Nota da Aino:** É minha primeira fanfic colaborativa e me diverti muito escrevendo esse monte de putaria. Brigada pela parceria, Gabi! ^^

* * *

Madrugada. Tony Stark estava em sua luxuosa suíte na Stark Tower esperando o sono chegar. Seus hábitos notívagos não ajudavam muito. Estava na cama, com a luz do reator arc brilhando no escuro a da tela do notebook sobre o colo iluminando seu rosto.

Loki estava num tédio de dar medo em Asgard, nem seu irmão estava lá para ajudá-lo com isso. Thor tinha saído para alguma missão em algum lugar do universo que ele não fazia a menor questão de saber. Estava em seu enorme aposento pensando em algo para fazer quando se lembrou da Terra. Na verdade, uma pessoa em particular lhe veio a ment - Tony Stark. De alguma forma esse homem lhe intrigava e decidiu que iria fazer uma visitinha usando um de seus portais secretos.

Chegando àquela enorme torre, logo foi recebido por aquela máquina que falava com Stark.

- Onde está seu chefe, máquina? preciso falar com ele.

A voz de Jarvis soou no aposento silencioso do bilionário, anunciando o intruso na Torre.

- A esta hora? - resmungou Tony.

Ele vestiu as calças do pijama e colocou um robe para subir até o cômodo na cobertura, onde o invasor se encontrava. Quando as portas deslizaram, ele viu o Deus das Trapaças iluminado pela meia-luz de sua sala de estar.

- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

O deus deu um daqueles seus meio sorrisos de lado ao ver a figura de Tony seminu, deixando à mostra aquele seu engenhoso invento que, segundo seu irmão, salvou a vida do filantropo e o tornava capaz de controlar aquela sua armadura de ferro. Era de se surpreender o que os humanos faziam para salvar suas vidas!

Se aproximou do outro como alguém que não quer nada e disse:

- Pra ser sincero... Vim aqui em busca de diversão, meu caro amigo - ousou, usando de intimidade - Estava entediado lá em Asgard e resolvi fazer uma visita. Ouvi dizer que você é bom com diversão.

Tony estreitou os olhos desconfiado.

- Lamento se duvido da sua sinceridade... - ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

- Que tipo de diversão? - perguntou, caminhando até o bar, sem tirar os olhos de Loki - Espero que não seja do tipo que envolve matar inocentes e escravizar a raça humana...

-Por que você não me serve uma bebida antes? Assim eu posso lhe contar o que desejo. - Loki se aproximou do bar também - Pode ficar tranquilo que não tem maldade alguma.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

- Bem, depende do ponto de vista... - Loki também sabia fazer piadinhas e sabia que Tony era muito com elas.

Tony ainda observava o deus desconfiado, mas deixou um sorriso aparecer. De alguma forma, não sentia perigo no aparecimento do asgardiano aquela noite. Estava curioso, sua mente genial tentando decifrar aquele enigma e uma pontada de ansiedade acelerando sua pulsação.

- Puro ou com gelo? - perguntou, pegando dois copos e uma garrafa de wisky.

- Do jeito que você achar melhor - Loki deu mais um sorriso de lado, sabia muito bem que sempre funcionava, pelo menos com Thor funcionava direitinho. - Hoje eu estou nas suas mãos - e lançou seu olhar intenso pra cima do outro homem.

Pegou a bebida que lhe foi entregue e tomou um gole, a bebida desceu rasgando, nunca se acostumaria com isso, mas como ele tinha o propósito de se divertir com Tony faria esse sacrifício.

- Então, Stark, eu estou muito curioso com esse seu... - apontou para o reator no peito de Tony - Posso tocar?

Tony demonstrou surpresa com aquele pedido. Quando olhou novamente o rosto de Loki, percebeu a malícia ali. Olhou para o próprio copo e deu um gole longo. Em seguida devolveu o olhar do deus e sorriu também.

- Desde que você não resolva me matar... - mas ele gostava de brincar com o perigo. Deu a volta no balcão e se aproximou de Loki, deixando o robe mais aberto, expondo o tóxar quase todo, o reator brilhando forte na penumbra.

Loki também tomou mais um gole de sua bebida até que Tony chegasse mais perto.

- Não vou matar você, muito pelo contrário... Quero você bem vivo.

Esticou sua mão até o peito do rapaz, seus longos dedos sentiram a pele quente e resolveu tocar Tony com ambas as mãos. É claro que não queria tocar só naquele círculo brilhante e cheio de energia, isso era só um pretexto inocente para poder provar da pele do outro. Primeiro, com as mãos espalmadas, acariciou o peitoral definido de Tony e só depois seus dedos tocaram o reator. Era gelado e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha até a nuca.

- Muito interessante - no final estava a poucos centímetros de Stark. Mordeu os lábios involuntariamente.

Tony sentiu a pele do corpo todo arrepiar sob o toque dos dedos frios de Loki. As mãos do deus eram delicadas e tinha dedos finos como de uma mulher, mas tinham a firmeza de um homem que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ele sentiu o corpo esquentar enquanto o toque frio explorava seu peito e quase deixou escapar um suspiro quando ele tocou a linha de encontro entre sua pele e o reator que o mantinha vivo. Ele se aproximou mais ao ver o outro morder os lábios.

- Você quer ver o quão 'vivo' eu estou, Loki? - disse ele, com a voz grave e rouca perto do ouvido do deus.

Sem esperar resposta, pegou uma das mãos em seu peito e guiou até sua virilha, onde uma ereção já era muito evidente sob o tecido fino.

A voz rouca de Tony em seu ouvido foi o estopim para que a excitação de Loki ficasse completamente desperta, ainda mais quando suas mãos foram parar no meio das pernas do outro homem. O tecido da calça do pijama só deixava tudo mais perceptível. Não perdeu tempo e movimentou sua mão pela extensão do membro e soltou o ar sentindo o quanto Tony era grande. Teve certeza que teria a diversão que estava procurando. Aproveitou que suas bocas estavam próximas e juntou seus lábios num beijo meio urgente que Tony correspondeu com vontade.

- Eu estava certo, você sabe muito bem o que fazer pra se divertir - disse, ao final do beijo.

Tony não se surpreendeu ao ver que o Deus das Travessuras beijava muito bem. E também sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Ele o puxou mais para perto, aumentando o contato entre os corpos e a pressão entre suas pernas, e percebeu a excitação do outro rivalizando com a própria. Ele sorriu lascivo.

- O termo aqui na Terra é 'playboy'. E na enciclopédia você encontra uma foto minha nesse verbete - ele deixou uma das mãos descer até a bunda do deus e apertou com firmeza, apreciando a forma.

Loki sentia o calor do corpo forte de Stark junto ao seu quando este lhe puxou para mais perto, aquele homem tinha um charme, uma volúpia, que o fazia se sentir completamente dominado.

- Com certeza não esquecerei mais esse termo - sorriu de volta e, ao sentir uma mão forte em sua nádega, quase soltou um gemido.

Já que era pra jogar sujo, aceitaria as regras. Sua mão foi até o cós da calça de Tony e adentrou com seus dedos, sentindo a quentura do membro teso do mais forte, e passou fazer um movimento de vai e vem.

- É assim que você gosta, playboy?

Tony ia responder, mas desta vez não conseguiu conter o gemido que lhe escapou entre os lábios. Ele tomou novamente a boca de Loki com a sua e o beijou, desta vez mais profundamente. Enroscou a língua na dele, brigando para dominá-lo. Moveu os quadris, friccionando o membro naqueles dedos longos e frios. Já estava louco para fodê-lo de qualquer maneira. Enquanto o beijava e se esfregava, lutou para começar a despi-lo.

Loki sorria internamente com as reações que estava causando no chamado Homem de Ferro, e quando este começou a despi-lo, tratou de ajudá-lo. Por sorte, não estava vestido com as complicadas vestes que costumava usar em Asgard, vestia apenas uma calça e preta e uma camiseta de cor esverdeada, e logo todas essas roupas foram parar no chão. Loki sentiu o vento tocar levemente sua pele.

Usando de enorme força de vontade, Tony interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se ligeiramente para apreciar o corpo do semideus. O termo era apropriado: Loki era extremamente atraente. A pele branca e lisa, o corpo esguio e definido, o rosto de traços angulosos com aquele permanente olhar sexy e uma ereção considerável implorando atenção. Obviamente, Tony não poderia ignorar! Ele voltou a colar o corpo no de Loki e percorreu um longo caminho de beijos e língua de seu pescoço, passando pelo seu peito, descendo pelo abdômem liso e finalmente chegando ao membro ereto que resvalou em seu rosto. Ele o tomou com uma das mãos e o masturbou lentamente, a língua apenas provocando no baixo abdômem e virilha.

Loki sentiu os olhos de Tony secando seu corpo até que este veio e novamente o calor aconchegante do corpo dele tomou conta do seu. Mas o melhor foi a sensação que a os lábios e a língua dele faziam em seu pescoço, depois seu corpo e finalmente sua virilha e toda a região próxima de sua ereção, que era massageada pela mão do outro. A partir desse momento, não tinha mais como se conter, soltou um gemido fraco e manhoso e em seguida mordeu os lábios. Olhou para baixo e seus olhos foram de encontro com os de Tony.

- Eu quero sentir o calor de sua boca, Stark... Quer sentir que estou inteiro na sua boca - desceu com a mão na nuca dele puxando levemente os cabelos e o incentivou a fazer o que tanto ansiava, a ereção dolorida de tanto tesão.

Tony já estava tonto de tesão e ansiedade. Sua própria ereção latejava. Ele assentiu, estreitando os olhos e, sem deixar de olhar no rosto de Loki, começou a percorrer toda a extensão do outro com a língua. Quando fez um movimento particularmente longo da base até a glande, aproveitou para envolve-lo com os lábios e se demorou naquela área sensível. O próximo passo foi relaxar a garganta e engoli-lo quase por inteiro. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e, enquanto fazia, escorregou a mão entre as pernas de Loki e começou a massagear levemente seus testículos.

Quando sentiu a língua macia do outro percorrer toda a extensão de seu membro, sem perder contato visual, Loki ficou com medo daquilo se tornar um vício e ter que fugir com frequência para aquela torre. Por Odin, aquele playboy sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo! E fez exatamente o que ele tinha pedido. Quando Stark engoliu todo seu membro, gemeu alto e, instintivamente, puxou os cabelos do outro com mais força. Teve que morder os lábios quando dedos habilidosos brincavam com seus testículos.

- Ahhh... Que boca deliciosa, assim eu não vou aguentar por muito tempo.

Tony deixou escapar um gemido quando Loki puxou seus cabelos, a vibração no fundo da garganta percorreu o membro que ele sugava e engolia com força. Ele lubrificou os dedos no sexo molhado de saliva e voltou a mão para entre as pernas do outro, chegando ao períneo e acariciando sua entrada, diminuindo um pouco o ritmo da felação. Não queria que terminasse logo.

Loki sentiu dedos travessos massagearem sua entrada e, juntamente com o sexo oral, lhe provocavam sensações que o faziam perder o chão. Queria ser penetrado, ser fodido fortemente por aquele humano com mania de tecnologia.

- Isso mesmo... Ahhh... Me prepare com cuidado, porque você vai ter que me foder direito!

O playboy estava perdendo o juízo com a conversa suja do semideus. Decidiu que era hora de fazer Loki perder a fala. Ele interrompeu o sexo oral e levantou-se para beija-lo na boca, concentrando-se em enfiar dois e depois três dedos... Deus, ele era apertado! Não podia mais esperar. Interrompeu o beijo e o empurrou contra o sofá.

- Você é mesmo uma puta, não é, Loki? - disse o playboy, num sussurro rouco. Ele tirou os dedos de dentro do outro homem e ergueu suas pernas.

- Não vou parar até você gritar... - acrescentou num tom de perigo.

Ele abaixou a calça do pijama, expondo a enorme ereção dolorida e se encaixou na entrada de Loki, penetrando lenta, mas firmemente.

Loki não teve tempo de responder. Não que estivesse reclamando, muito pelo contrario, adorava ser tratado assim. Teve que morder os lábios quando sentiu o membro enorme entrando dentro de si. No começo era uma dor suportável, que deu lugar ao prazer. Ainda mordia os lábios tentando não gritar, não queria que aquilo acabasse tão cedo, mas alguns gemidos altos escapam teimosos. Por fim, a ereção de Stark escorregava facilmente e Loki sentia as estocadas firmes lhe atingirem o ponto certo.

- Aahmmm... Assim, me trata com uma puta, Stark... M-mete forte!

- Geme pre mim então, sua puta! Fala que você gosta... Que o deus da trapaça gosta de ser fodido com força... Você faz isso sempre, não é? - Tony estocava cada vez mais forte, olhando o semideus se contorcer sob ele, seu belo rosto perdido de luxúria. Aproximou o rosto do ouvido dele e continou.

- Olha como esse seu cuzinho apertado abre pra mim... É com o Thor que você trepa assim? Com teu próprio irmão, seu puto? - ele mesmo sentia o clímax se aproximar cada vez mais rápido. Mordiscou e chupou o pescoço de Loki, fazendo questão de deixar marcas naquela pele branca.

Loki olhava fixamente para Tony enquanto deixava os gemidos cada vez mais alto e urgentes escaparem por seus lábios, do jeito que o outro pedia. A voz dele soava em seu ouvido enquanto ainda sentia as estocadas fortes. Não demoraria muito pra gozar. Quando o moreno passou a beijar e morder seu pescoço, passou as unhas com força nas costas do homem mais forte. Se era ser marcado então deixaria marcas também.

- Isso eu gosto de foder com o meu irmão, sim... Eu gosto de trepar com qualquer um... Ahhaamm. Eu sou uma puta mesmo... - levou a mão ao próprio membro completamente ereto entre eles e passou a se masturbar, sentia o clímax se aproximando.

O movimento com sua mão foi acelerando conforme sentia necessidade e não dava a mínima se Tony não estava próximo como ele. Ia gozar forte a qualquer momento.

- Ohhhh... Eu vou gozar, Stark. Continua assim que eu vou gozar - gemia e pedia feito louco.

Tony Stark já tinha perdido completamente o controle. Gemeu alto quando sentiu as unhas de Loki em suas costas e meteu o mais fundo que podia. O deus moreno estava quente em seus braços e o calor irradiava poder entre eles. Era assim que era transar com um deus? Não conseguiu completar o persamento. Com mais alguns movimentos ele percebeu o calor irradiando para baixo e um espasmo de prazer intenso atravessar seu corpo. Ele sentiu todos os músculos se contrairem e jorrou quente dentro de Loki. Soltou um palavrão sonoro. Não se lembrava de um orgasmo tão intenso em eras!

Loki sentia as estocadas cada vez mais fortes de Stark e, junto com a sua masturbação, faziam seu corpo estremecer. Sentiu o líquido quente dentro de si e não compreendeu direito o que o outro dissera logo em seguida. Aquilo foi o sinal para que ele mesmo gozasse, e soltou todo o seu prazer nas próprias mãos.

Gostou da experiência. Transar com um humano não era como transar com seu irmão, mas era igualmente gratificante e intenso, ainda mais um homem que irradiava sexualidade feito Tony Stark. Jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto os últimos gemidos de prazer lhe escapavam e depois apenas respirava fundo recuperando o folego. Sentiu o vazio deixado quando Stark saiu de cima de dele.

- Aposto que não imaginava como era trepar com um Deus, não é Tony? - falou baixo.

Tony ofegava profundamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele olhava para o deus após o sexo e, pelos deuses, Loki parecia ainda mais sexy. Ele teve que se concentrar para não começar tudo de novo naquele instante. Não tinha certeza se aguentaria.

- Todos em Asgard são assim na cama? - ele rebateu a pergunta.

Loki soltou uma risada sonora com a pergunta, que, de certa forma, respondia a sua própria. Tinha certeza que ele havia ficado impressionado, mas infelizmente ele não tinha a resposta. Não teve a chance de estar com todos em Asgard. Mas Thor, com certeza, era exatamente um deus na cama.

- EU sou, e é isso que importa agora - puxou Tony para um abraço sentindo o suor do corpo quente dele e disse manhoso em seu ouvido - Não está curioso pra saber como é ser fodido por um Deus? - e deu uma risadinha sugestiva.

- Hmm... Isso requer mais experimentos... - disse o gênio com seu sorriso malicioso, e voltou a beijar o deus das travessuras.

**~ fim? ~**


End file.
